


Inizio di un Sogno

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: A whole new world [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Fu una voce profonda e calda quella che accolse Magnus al suo risveglio. Lì per lì fu quasi tentato dallo spalancare gli occhi perché quella voce non corrispondeva a nessuno delle persone che conosceva, ma lentamente tutti i suoi ultimi ricordi iniziarono ad affollargli la mente.Ricordò della punizione di Marcus, del dolore all’occhio e della presenza rassicurante di un uomo. Ricordò l’ospedale e i nomi di Ignis e Gladio. Ricordò di aver mangiato fino a sentirsi sazio e della promessa di quei due uomini: al suo risveglio sarebbe stato lì, con loro.





	Inizio di un Sogno

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Meraviglia  
>  **Note:** Ho deciso di iniziare una raccolta con i vari eventi che porteranno Magnus ad una vita migliore. Il primo "capitolo" è Fine di un Incubo. Quindi anche se le ho pubblicate separate fanno parte della stessa linea temporale. Longfic in poche parole. Le ho pubblicate separate solo perché avrei dovuto cambiare titolo alla prima fic... e non mi andava. Quindi niente. Ho i miei problemi. Dopo il COWT la farò betare XD

Fu una voce profonda e calda quella che accolse Magnus al suo risveglio. Lì per lì fu quasi tentato dallo spalancare gli occhi perché quella voce non corrispondeva a nessuno delle persone che conosceva, ma lentamente tutti i suoi ultimi ricordi iniziarono ad affollargli la mente.  
Ricordò della punizione di Marcus, del dolore all’occhio e della presenza rassicurante di un uomo. Ricordò l’ospedale e i nomi di Ignis e Gladio. Ricordò di aver mangiato fino a sentirsi sazio e della promessa di quei due uomini: al suo risveglio sarebbe stato lì, con loro.  
Rimase inizialmente immobile, ascoltando Gladio parlare, poi aprendo debolmente l'occhio sano scorse la massiccia figura dell’uomo seduta su una sedia davanti al letto, con in mano un libro. Stava leggendo, probabilmente per Ignis che si trovava invece accanto a lui.  
Magnus non poté non trattenere quasi in respiro nel vedere entrambi. Avevano mantenuto la promessa e per lui, quella, era la prima volta che lo adulto manteneva la parola data… senza risvolti negativi.  
«Tutto bene, Magnus?», la domanda di Ignis, improvvisa e calma, lo fece sobbalzare sul letto. Gladio stesso smise di leggere per rivolgere le attenzioni su di lui.  
Balbettò confuso, sentendosi quasi incapace di articolare una vera e propria risposta.  
Cosa poteva dire d'altro canto? Era meravigliato dalla loro presenza ma dentro di sé non si sentiva ancora certo di potersi fidare di loro.  
«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiedere», lo esortò Gladio, chiudendo il libro. Aveva usato un tono calmo e amichevole, ma Magnus non era certo di voler riporre del tutto la sua fiducia in quegli uomini.  
Gli sembrava ancora tutto troppo bello per essere vero, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi diffidente.  
Rimase infatti accigliato e silenzioso, osservandoli in attesa di qualche loro reazione. Ciò che giunse però fu lo squillo di un cellulare che lo fece sussultare.  
Gladio, il proprietario del telefono, si affrettò a rispondere con tono diverso da quello che aveva utilizzato fino a quel momento con Magnus, sembrava più serio e professionale… cosa che fece quasi insospettire il bambino.  
Era un cambiamento troppo rapido e lui conosceva gli adulti: erano fin troppo bravi a mostrare una faccia per nasconderne altre più crudeli.  
La chiamata durò comunque poco e Gladio, con un’espressione quasi seccata, andò a rivolgersi direttamente a Ignis.  
«Il Primo Ministro», spiego, «pare che il nostro lavoro non sia del tutto finito».  
Ignis sembrò annuire pensieroso e, ancora una volta, Magnus si chiese se fosse davvero cieco. Sembrava troppo a suo agio per essere al buio.  
Quella considerazione sembrò colpire Magnus come uno schiaffo. Il suo unico occhio sano infatti corse subito verso la finestra della stanza, dalla quale era ben visibile il tramonto. Non poté non agitarsi quasi istintivamente.  
Il tramonto per lui significava dover tornare a casa. Accadevano cose terribili a chi rimaneva fuori dopo il tramonto e chi tornava tardi veniva immancabilmente punito.  
«Magnus? Sei agitato? Che succede?», chiese con gentilezza Ignis, voltandosi verso di lui come se avesse percepito il suo disagio.  
Magnus inizialmente non rispose, stringendo le mani sulle lenzuola. Stava tremando e non poteva dare niente per impedire al suo corpo di venire scosso da quei brividi.  
«È… il tramonto», riuscì a mormorare infine. Gladio lanciò un’occhiata verso Ignis, forse a corto di parole per poter aiutare il bambino, e fu proprio l'altro uomo a prendere la parola.  
«Non ti era permesso trattenerti fuori fino al tramonto», commento Ignis, riprendendo poi a parlare senza attendere una risposta da Magnus, «ma non sarà più così. Quelle persone sono state arrestate e non faranno più del male a nessuno», gli ricordò.  
«Davvero?», chiese. Sentiva di aver bisogno di continue conferme, perché gli sembrava impossibile credere che fosse tutto finito, che non avrebbe più visto Marcus e gli altri.  
«Davvero», assentì Gladio.  
Magnus annuì ma era palese la sua tensione.  
«Ti faccio portare la cena», annunciò Ignis, e a quella proposta il bambino parve di nuovo illuminarsi.  
«Vado io», riprese l’altro uomo, «tanto devo andare dal Primo Ministro… mentre tu… rimani qui?», domandò.  
«Sì. Se ti serve consulenza, chiamami», rispose calmo Ignis, piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso che venne ricambiato da Gladio.  
«Non preoccuparti», lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la spalla con delicatezza, «farò in fretta».  
«Stai… andando via?», si ritrovò a domandare Magnus, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
«Solo per lavoro. Ma torno presto».  
«M-ma i Daemon?», balbettò il bambino, lanciando ancora un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra.  
Sia Ignis che Gladio assunsero un’espressione confusa.  
«I Daemon non ci sono più», rispose il più muscoloso dei due.  
«Sono scomparsi quando è tornata la luce», aggiunse Ignis accigliandosi.  
Magnus, spiazzato da quell’affermazione, continuò a guardarsi attorno come alla ricerca di ulteriori conferme o smentite.  
«Non abbiamo motivo di mentirti», riprese Ignis con la sua calma rassicurante, «qualsiasi cosa ti abbiano detto quegli uomini era una menzogna. Un modo per controllarvi».  
Aveva senso perfino alle orecchie del bambino che, tuttavia, non poté fare a meno di continuare a sentirsi un po’ intimorito da tutta quella situazione.  
«D’accordo… allora ci vediamo più tardi», concluse Gladio e, dopo aver sorriso sia a Magnus che a Ignis, si allontanò dalla stanza.  
Rimasto solo con l’uomo cieco, il bambino fece scorrere lo sguardo dapprima sulla stanza - rimasta invariata dalla prima volta che si era svegliato - fino all’unica persona lì presente con lui. Ignis sedeva tranquillo, forse in attesa di una sua qualche reazione che, ovviamente, non sarebbe arrivata tanto facilmente.  
Forse fu proprio quella certezza a spingerlo a parlare ancora.  
«Come ti senti?», gli domandò con tono calmo.  
Magnus non può fare a meno di sentirsi spiazzato oltre che sorpreso da quella domanda che nessun’altro gli aveva mai rivolto. Come si sentiva?  
Non era semplice rispondere perché non lo sapeva neanche lui come si stava sentendo né come si sarebbe dovuto sentire. Era tutto troppo nuovo e confuso, ed aveva paura perché per quanto quella situazione fosse strana, gli sembrava anche estremamente bella.  
Quindi vi erano paura e curiosità, felicità e confusione. Tanti sentimenti contrastanti che non erano raggruppabili in una sola risposta.  
«Uhm…», esordì con un’espressione dubbiosa e concentrata, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di un leggero fastidio, sempre più pressante, alla testa e che sembrava concentrarsi nella zona dell’occhio ancora bendato, «qui… mi fa male», ammise alla fine, sollevando la mano per tastare la parte ferita.  
«Temo che gli anti-dolorifici stiano finendo il loro effetto», constatò Ignis, alzandosi dalla sua sedia.  
«Stai andando via anche tu?», si ritrovò a domandare Magnus quasi agitato, non riuscendo a nascondere la paura che sembrò superare tutti gli altri sentimenti.  
«No. Voglio solo premere il pulsante per chiamare un medico. Così potrà controllare la medicazione», spiegò, andando a toccare con sicurezza un tasto vicino al suo letto.  
«Oh…», mormorò Magnus, forse rassicurato da quella risposta.  
Ignis, che probabilmente avvertì il sollievo del bambino, parve non trattenersi dall’allungare la mano per accarezzargli la testa, ritraendola poi subito dopo quando sentì Magnus irrigidirsi.  
Era stato più forte di lui. Non l’aveva sentita come una carezza cattiva - tutt’altro, era stata piacevole -, ma il suo corpo aveva reagito di conseguenza a ciò che aveva passato e che difficilmente avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
«Perdonami», disse l’uomo e Magnus, ancor più sorpreso da quelle parole, lo fissò con la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore.  
«N-no… va bene... c-credo…», riuscì a rispondere, incapace di negare quello strano sentimento di sicurezza che gli aveva trasmesso quella carezza.  
Stavano succedendo troppe cose assurde e non sapeva più come reagire. Tutto di quella situazione gli stava suggerendo che il mondo era diverso da come lo aveva sempre conosciuto, che poteva essere stupendo e con persone buone, ma i suoi traumi erano troppo forti e ancora troppo recenti per poter essere superati nel giro di qualche ora trascorsa con quei due adulti tanto diversi da quelli che lo avevano cresciuto.  
«I medici arriveranno tra poco. E immagino che anche la cena sarà qui a momenti», spiegò Ignis, riprendendo posto sulla sedia, «ti fa male solo la testa? Ti senti intontito?», continuò a interrogarlo.  
«... sì», assentì Magnus.  
«Sarà così per qualche giorno», commentò l’uomo, e il bambino non poté fare a meno di mormorare un: «L’occhio... resterà così per sempre, vero?»  
Ignis parve accigliarsi.  
«Non voglio mentirti, Magnus», rispose dopo un po’, «sarà difficile, ma ti abituerai».  
La sua voce era sincera ma dolce, e non gli donò alcun brivido di paura - cosa che invece accadeva quando erano gli altri a parlargli in quel modo.  
«… e cosa stava leggendo prima... Gladio?», chiese ancora, trovando quasi impossibile stare in silenzio.  
Una piccolissima parte di sé stava iniziando a prendere il sopravvento facendogli desiderare di sapere di più, di godersi quegli istanti che per quel che sapeva potevano finire da un momento all’altro.  
«Un libro che ci portiamo sempre dietro. Si intitola ‘La Ballata delle Stelle’», rispose Ignis con quella stessa gentilezza, «è il mio preferito e lo conosco quasi a memoria», aggiunse.  
Magnus non sapeva leggere e non aveva capito granché di quello che stava leggendo Gladio, ma gli piaceva il tono di voce dell’uomo mentre stava leggendo.  
«Lo… conosci davvero a memoria?»  
Ignis assentì con un gesto del capo.  
«L’ho letto tantissime volte, ed era è Gladio a leggerlo per me», spiegò lasciando intendere a Magnus che non era sempre stato cieco. Si chiese cosa lo avesse portato a perdere la vista, ma preferì tacere e non fargli una domanda così privata.  
Il suo silenzio sembrò però spingere Ignis a parlare ancora.  
«Ho sempre portato con me questo libro. Anche mentre viaggiavo per poterlo leggere nei momenti di relax», raccontò, e il bambino colse subito la palla al balzo per continuare a farlo parlare.  
Era interessato ai suoi racconti, ma più l’uomo parlava più si sentiva rilassato.  
«… e… dove viaggiavi?»  
«Ho viaggiato per tutta Eos», rispose Ignis, lasciando Magnus quasi meravigliato per quella scoperta.  
«E… ed era bello?», pigolò senza nascondere il suo tono di stupore. Lui non era mai andato oltre i confini di Altissia, ma sapeva che Eos era molto grande. Che vi erano città senza acqua, animali strani e tante altre cose che aveva potuto vedere solo di sfuggita nel centro turistico che aveva riaperto lì in città.  
«Dieci anni fa io e Gladio viaggiavamo insieme agli attuali Re di Lucis», raccontò Ignis, costringendo Magnus a trattenere quasi il respiro per quella rivelazione, cosa che sembrò incoraggiarlo a continuare il suo racconto.  
Era chiaro anche per Magnus il fatto che l’uomo stesse omettendo tanti dettagli, ma le sue parole stavano creando un intero mondo fatto dei luoghi che aveva visitato, e il bambino non poteva non sentirsi quasi incantato.  
Lo ascoltò per quelle che gli sembrarono ore, fantasticando e viaggiando con la mente, ma in realtà passarono solo pochi minuti, cosa che venne confermata dall’ingresso di un uomo vestito con un camice bianco.  
«Scusate l’interruzione», sorrise il nuovo arrivato mentre Magnus, dinanzi a quello sconosciuto, si irrigidì sospettoso.  
«Lui è il Dottor Garrus, ti ha operato lui e non ti farà male. Te lo assicuro», si intromise subito Ignis, forse avvertendo la tensione del bambino.  
Il medico gli rivolse un altro sorriso.  
«Felice di conoscerti. Mi hanno detto che ti chiami Magnus, giusto?», dichiarò con tono allegro e neanche minimamente minaccioso.  
Il bambino annuì sospettoso, incapace di nascondere il disagio e il timore, riuscendo incredibilmente a trovare un po’ di sollievo quando sentì la mano di Ignis sulla sua. Era un contatto inaspettato ma piacevole, dal quale non ebbe il coraggio di allontanarsi.  
«Va tutto bene, Magnus», lo incoraggiò, «se qualcosa ti spaventa non esitare a dirlo. Nessuno qui vuole farti del male o metterti a disagio».  
«Il signor Scientia ha ragione. Vogliamo aiutarti e non spaventarti», riprese il dottore.  
«Cosa… deve fare?», chiese il bambino, rivolgendosi direttamente a Ignis.  
«Controllare l’occhio. Hai detto che ti fa un po’ male la testa e lui può aiutarti di sicuro», lo rassicurò.  
Soppesò quelle parole. Continuava a non fidarsi totalmente di Ignis e ancor meno di quello sconosciuto, ma la testa stava iniziando a fargli davvero male e voleva che quel dolore passasse.  
Annuì timido stringendo più forte la mano di Ignis quando vide il medico avvicinarsi.  
«Adesso ti toglierò la benda. Devo controllare come si sta rimarginando la ferita ed evitare che ci siano infezioni», spiegò l’uomo, forse per aiutarlo a capire.  
Tremò visibilmente quando sentì le mani del dottore su di sé, ma la stretta sicura e salda di Ignis gli impedì di agitarsi ulteriormente. Provò solo un leggero fastidio nel sentire la benda scomparire, sensazione subito seguita da un vago sollievo quando sentì una crema - forse una pomata - sulla pelle ferita. Era fresca e sembrò sin da subito rendere meno pesante il dolore che stava crescendo sempre di più.  
«Ti ho applicato un antidolorifico. Ti permetterà di mangiare e di riposare fino a quando non sarai pronto per fare ulteriori visite. Sei stato davvero coraggioso, Magnus», lo lodò il Dottor Garrus, rimettendogli una benda nuova.  
Magnus lo guardò sorpreso scuotendo la testa quando l’uomo gli chiede se aveva sentito male o un fastidio eccessivo. La sua risposta sembrò rallegrare sia Ignis che il medico, ma il bambino non capì esattamente il motivo di tanta felicità… tuttavia si sentì quasi sul punto di farsi contagiare da quelle sensazioni.  
«Ottimo. Domani mattina tornerò a controllarti. Dovrai essere tenuto sotto controllo per un po’ di tempo ma sono certo che ti riprenderai velocemente», dichiarò, iniziando a tastarsi le tasche sotto lo sguardo attonito di Magnus.  
Non sembrava minaccioso e le sue parole non sembravano portatrici di secondi fini. Forse anche lui, come Ignis e Gladio, rientrava nella categoria degli adulti buoni.  
«E questo dolcetto è per te!», esclamò il medico porgendogli quello che agli occhi di Magnus apparve come un lecca-lecca che l’uomo aveva appena tirato fuori dalla tasca.  
Non si mosse, incerto se accettare o meno quell’offerta che era giunta inaspettata tanto quanto quell’intera situazione.  
Gli venne quasi spontaneo guardare Ignis che, quasi avesse avvertito lo sguardo del bambino, gli rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento che lo spoise ad accettare quel dono.  
«G-grazie…», mormorò stringendo nella mano il dolcetto.  
«Mangialo dopo cena. Non voglio farti rovinare l’appetito», ridacchiò il dottore che, dopo averli salutati, lasciò la camera.  
Magnus lo seguì con lo sguardo, incapace di credere a quanto fosse appena accaduto.  
«Ti senti un po’ meglio?», chiese Ignis facendolo trasalire.  
«S-sì…», rispose sincero, trovando impossibile mentire. Perché era l’assoluta verità, il dolore alla testa stava lentamente diminuendo e il dottore non gli aveva fatto niente, proprio come gli era stato promesso e anzi: gli aveva fatto un regalo senza pretendere niente in cambio.  
«Ti consiglierei anche io di mangiare più tardi il dolcetto che ti ha dato il medico, ma è tuo. Devi prendere le tue decisioni perché qui nessuno vuole costringerti a fare un qualcosa che non vuoi», riprese poi, come per voler mettere in chiaro quel piccolo dettaglio. Magnus non poté non sentirsi quasi più sicuro di sé dopo quell’affermazione.  
«Le caramelle mi piacciono», commentò guardando il lecca-lecca, “sono le cose più facili da rubare e… generalmente erano anche la mia cena».  
«Qui non dovrai preoccuparti per i pasti. Avrai sempre qualcosa da mangiare», dichiarò Ignis con un tono leggermente diverso da quello che aveva usato fino a quel momento. Sembrava un po’ irritato, ma Magnus sentì che non era diretta a lui quella sorta di nervosismo.  
«Anzi: domani ti porterò qualcosa preparato da me», aggiunse poi l’uomo, spiazzando il bambino.  
«Che cosa significa?»  
«Che cucinerò qualcosa per te, Magnus», dichiarò.  
«Sai cucinare?»  
«Modestamente sono anche parecchio bravo», rispose Ignis con la voce che stava lentamente tornando al suo solito tono comprensivo.  
Magnus gli strinse ulteriormente la mano, con il cuore a mille per chissà quale motivo. Continuava a trovare tutto troppo strano e assurdo, ma al tempo stesso ogni cosa sembrava tingersi di colori positivi e caldi: impossibili da ignorare.  
«Non… nessuno ha mai… cucinato qualcosa per me», si ritrovò ad ammettere, lasciando trasparire la meraviglia che stava nascendo naturale in tutto il suo essere.  
«Allora cucinerò altre cose per te», concluse Ignis senza alcuna esitazione, al punto che Magnus non poté non mormorare un: «Grazie», sincero e quasi commosso.

 

Gladio, per quanto avesse cercato di fare in fretta, era riuscito a rientrare in ospedale solo qualche ora dopo. Vedendo l’ora si era soffermato ad acquistare la cena per se stesso ed anche per Ignis - che, di sicuro, non aveva mangiato niente -, e al suo ingresso nella stanza non poté non definirsi sorpreso nel vedere il bambino addormentato con la mano di Ignis stretta nella sua.  
Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di dare una definizione a ciò che aveva appena visto, ma quando il suo compagno lo accolse con un: «Bentornato», si costrinse a riprendere il controllo del suo corpo.  
«Ehi… come è andata?», domandò avvicinandosi a lui per baciargli delicatamente la fronte.  
«Bene. Il medico ha visitato Magnus e dopo cena si è addormentato», spiegò Ignis tranquillamente.  
«E la mano?»  
«Ha iniziato ad agitarsi un po’ e… si è calmato solo quando gli ho stretto la mano…», mormorò l’uomo, senza nascondere un tono tra l’imbarazzato e l’intenerito.  
«Siete… carini», commentò Gladio sincero, aggiungendo poi un: «Ti ho portato la cena intanto».  
Ignis lo ringraziò subito, sciogliendo a malincuore la stretta della mano di Magnus.  
«Sembra sentirsi al sicuro con te…», constatò.  
«Credo che non abbia mai avuto nessuno oltre quei tipi… nessuno che si sia preso cura di lui senza violenza o crudeltà. Non è abituato a qualcuno che pensa al suo bene».  
Gladio storse il naso, trovando quasi impossibile accettare che potessero esistere persone di quello stampo.  
«Domani inizieranno gli interrogatori», commentò, «oggi ho dovuto registrare la mia testimonianza sul fatto».  
«Hanno bisogno della nostra presenza?»  
«Sarebbe gradita», ammise Gladio, porgendo al suo compagno un panino - era una cena un po’ povera e diversa da quella che avrebbero potuto fare in uno dei ristoranti appena aperti di Altissia, ma nessuno dei due voleva lamentarsi per quella situazione.  
«Allora me ne occuperò io. Ho intenzione di cucinare qualcosa per Magnus», spiegò con tono dolce ma che nascondeva un pizzico di rabbia, «i pasti dell’ospedale non sembrano poi così tanto male… ma voglio ugualmente che mangi qualcosa di sostanzioso e sano. Preparato apposta per lui».  
Gladio annuì, addentando il suo panino. Ignis aveva una sorta di fissazione per l’alimentazione sana, aveva rotto le scatole ad anni a Noctis - fallendo miseramente - e aveva preso l’abitudine di cercare di far mangiare tutti in modo salutare. Di conseguenza gli sembrava più che ovvio voler cercare di alimentare per bene anche quel bambino e anzi, secondo Gladio, era un qualcosa di estremamente dolce.  
«Penso che sia una buona idea», lo sostenne subito, donandogli un sorriso sincero. Anche se Ignis non poteva vederlo, sapeva che il suo compagno aveva ormai sviluppato una sorta di sesto senso per quel genere di cose.  
Finirono di mangiare insieme, discutendo brevemente non solo sulla salute di Magnus ma pure sulle loro prossime mosse lì ad Altissia, visto che il Primo Ministro aveva chiesto loro di occuparsi dell’interrogatorio e di scoprire se ci fossero altre cellule criminali che si appoggiavano a quella che avevano appena scoperto.  
«Vuoi andare in albergo a riposare?», propose alla fine Gladio, «Resterò io qui con lui, nel caso si svegliasse nel mezzo della notte».  
Ignis non poté non esitare. Non era certo neanche lui del perché non volesse lasciare il capezzale del bambino, ma erano quelle le sue sensazioni.  
«Domani inoltre dovrai lavorare di sicuro oltre che cucinare qualcosa per lui», proseguì Gladio per incoraggiarlo.  
«... hai ragione», assentì alla fine, «ma tornerò domani mattina, di buon ora», aggiunse.  
«So che lo farai», ridacchiò l’altro, sporgendosi verso di lui per baciarlo. Davanti al bambino e in generale a tutte le altre persone erano soliti limitare quel genere di atteggiamento, ma in quell’istante era sembrato ad entrambi più che naturale concedersi quel bacio.  
Non durò a lungo ma donò ad entrambi una sorta di sollievo.  
«Buonanotte…», augurò Ignis sorridendo mentre Gladio gli accarezzava il viso, «e cerca di riposare anche tu. D’accordo?»  
«Agli ordini», ridacchiò l’altro, «a domani», lo salutò infine, permettendo al suo compagno di lasciare la stanza.  
Rimasto solo, Gladio, si sistemò un po’ meglio nella sedia ed accendendo solo la piccola abat-jour della stanza, si mise a leggere. Solo dopo qualche ora di lettura - era in grado di leggere anche per tutta la notte quando il libro era interessante - si ritrovò costretto a bloccarsi nel sentire un vago lamento.  
Alzò lo sguardo dalle pagine del suo libro, scorgendo Magnus iniziare ad agitarsi.  
«E-ehi?», cercò di richiamarlo, sollevandosi dalla sedia per accostarsi a lui.  
«N-no… no!», si lamentò il bambino, scuotendo la testa ed iniziando anche a scalciare.  
Gladio rimase inizialmente incerto su come comportarsi e, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio, decise infine di abbracciarlo e di accarezzargli la testa.  
«Magnus... tranquillo. Va tutto bene», cercò di rassicurarlo.  
Quel contatto sembrò quasi far svegliare il bambino che, tuttavia, sembrò non riuscire a calmarsi.  
«Magnus! Sono Gladio. Guardami. Ci siamo solo io e te qui. Nessun’altro!»  
Il bambino ci mise un po’ prima di riuscire a smettere di agitarsi e riconoscerlo, e quando finalmente si fermò, l’uomo lo sentì singhiozzare un: «Mi fa male… mi fa male…»  
«Ora chiamo il medico», lo rassicurò, premendo il pulsante vicino al letto, «ora però cerca di respirare con me…», aggiunse, cercando di prendere dei respiri più lenti e lunghi, che Magnus cercò di imitare con difficoltà, alternando tremiti e singhiozzi.  
Il Dottor Garrus, fortunatamente, arrivò quasi subito insieme ad un’infermiera e Gladio si affrettò ad aggiornarli, continuando a tenere vicino a sé il bambino.  
«Ha avuto un incubo», spiegò, «e dice che gli fa male… credo l’occhio o la testa».  
«C’era da aspettarselo…», mormorò l’uomo avvicinandosi al letto, «ciao Magnus, ti ricordi di me, giusto?»  
Il bambino si strinse di più a Gladio, tremando visibilmente, ma annuì lo stesso in risposta alla domanda del dottore.  
«Come ti senti?»  
«La… testa e… l’occhio…», pigolò.  
«Credo che dovrò darti un anti dolorifico diverso da quello di oggi… così potrai dormire tranquillamente», proseguì l’uomo, con tono calmo ma amichevole, facendo un cenno all’infermiera che l’aveva accompagnato.  
La donna si mosse rapida, prendendo da un armadietto una siringa che ebbe però il potere di far agitare ulteriormente il bambino.  
Gladio, comprese con fin troppa facilità il terrore del bambino perché anche lui, nonostante i tatuaggi, aveva una sorta di timore degli aghi.  
«Ehi, anche io ho paura delle siringhe», lo richiamò, spingendo il bambino a guardarlo, «già, sono grande e grosso ma ho paura di quelle cosettine così piccole».  
Magnus esitò senza più parlare. Aveva un’espressione che passava dal terrore al dolore, e Gladio desiderava per davvero aiutarlo.  
Cercò infatti di sorridergli per incoraggiarlo, allontanando al tempo stesso il pensiero del: “Se ci fosse stato Iggy qui avrebbe sicuramente saputo cosa fare”.  
«In questi casi però ci può aiutare, anche se ci fa paura», riprese lanciando un’occhiata al Dottor Garrus, «anzi… facciamo che mi faccio pungere io per primo? Così vedi che non è così terribile», propose.  
“Che male può farmi?”, si disse.  
«V-vuoi... Farti pungere?», domandò Magnus, sbalordito da quella proposta.  
«Certo», rispose con sicurezza, cercando di non mostrare incertezze.  
Il bambino rimase in silenzio ed osservò, con un po’ di timore e curiosità, il Dottor Garrus avvicinarsi a Gladio.  
Il medico, con in viso un’espressione intenerita, iniziò a spiegare ad alta voce i passaggi di quella piccola operazione, precisando che in quel caso avrebbe iniettato nel braccio di Gladio una sostanza innocua. Quest’ultimo non poté non irrigidirsi un momento nel vedere la siringa vicino al suo braccio, ma a parte il pizzicore iniziale non sentì più nulla.  
Magnus, in silenzio, osservò tutta quella scena, mormorando poi un: «N-non ha fatto male?»  
«Solo all’inizio, ma dura pochissimo», lo rassicurò Gladio, permettendo al Dottor Garrus di preparare l’anti-dolorifico per il bambino che, non poté non continuare a mostrarsi un po’ agitato.  
Il medico, così come aveva fatto poco prima con l’uomo, iniziò a parlare con calma al bambino, spiegandogli ciò che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Era un’operazione facile, ma Magnus era agitato e solo riuscendo a mantenerlo calmo poteva evitare di fargli davvero male. Fu Gladio a intervenire prendendo la mano del piccolo per fargli sentire ulteriormente la sua presenza.  
Magnus tremò inizialmente, ma trovando forse un po’ di coraggio nel gesto di Gladio, rimase immobile mentre il dottore gli pungeva il braccio - gesto che gli strappò un piccolo versetto, ma niente di più.  
«Male?», domandò il dottore, e Magnus sorpreso scosse il capo, accettando poi con la stessa espressione sorpresa una caramella.  
«Sei stato bravissimo», lo lodò Gladio con dolcezza, «e tra poco l’anti-dolorifico farà effetto, quindi starai meglio».  
«Mh…», assentì il bambino, stringendo nella mano la caramella come se fosse un tesoro. Non sembrava essere abituato a quelle attenzioni e Gladio non poté non prendersi quasi l’obbligo di riempirlo di quelle piccole accortezze.  
Il dottore si trattenne con loro per un po’ per poi allontanarsi e lasciarli di nuovo soli.  
Gladio rimase seduto sul letto, con il bambino appoggiato a lui in modo quasi naturale. Non sembrava essersi neanche reso conto di quella posizione e l’uomo decise di non muoversi per non disturbarlo.  
«Va meglio?», gli chiese dopo un po’.  
«F-fa… meno male…», mormorò in risposta il bambino, con un po’ di sollievo.  
«Sei stato davvero coraggioso, Magnus… sono fiero di te», sussurrò Gladio, trovando quasi naturale pronunciare quelle parole. Il bambino si irrigidì per un secondo, poi sembrò rilassarsi quasi visibilmente.  
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio e il respiro dell’uomo sembrò cullare Magnus verso un sonno più tranquillo e privo di incubi. Gladio gli restò accanto e a sua volta trovò un po’ di riposo con la schiena appoggiata contro la testiera del letto.  
Si svegliò solo nella mattina, quando avvertì la voce di Ignis richiamarlo.  
«Gladio?»  
«Mh… sono sveglio…», mormorò, scoprendo che Magnus era ancora coricato vicino a lui.  
«Sei… sul letto?», chiese confuso Ignis.  
«Sì… una piccola disavventura notturna», assentì Gladio, «ma è tutto a posto. Tu?»  
«Nulla di nuovo», rispose l’altro, «Magnus quindi sta bene?»  
«Credo di sì», commentò, spiegandogli poi quanto era accaduto durante la notte.  
Ignis si accigliò un poco ma non sembrò voler aggiungere niente, Gladio infatti era certo che anche il suo compagno avesse i suoi stessi pensieri sul coccolare un po’ il bambino.  
«Cercherò di tornare presto», mormorò, «prima di pranzo con qualcosa sia per te che per Magnus», aggiunse.  
«Sì. Mi raccomando, distruggili durante l’interrogatorio».  
«Ovviamente», assentì Ignis e Gladio fu certo che avrebbe mantenuto quella piccola promessa.

 

Magnus si svegliò qualche ora dopo e, confuso, rimase quasi meravigliato nel vedere Gladio seduto sul letto con lui.  
«Ehi, ben svegliato piccolo», lo salutò l’uomo cordiale.  
Rimase in silenzio a guardarlo senza sapere cosa dire. Era piacevole la sua vicinanza e non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
«Stai bene?», gli chiese poi e Magnus assentì, sincero.  
«Ti sei svegliato appena in tempo, tra un po’ passa la colazione», commentò Gladio.  
«S-sei rimasto sempre qui? E… Ignis?», domandò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento dell’assenza dell’altro uomo.  
«Sta lavorando. Come ho fatto io ieri. Ma sarà qui per pranzo», lo rassicurò l’altro e Magnus non poté non sentirsi spiazzato da quella sensazione di piacevole calore che aveva iniziato a nascergli nel petto.  
Aveva ancora paura, ma in quei due giorni aveva scoperto in Ignis e Gladio due persone buone. Sentiva di potersi fidare di loro e gli sembrava anche naturale farlo, altrimenti non sapeva come spiegare il fatto di essere riuscito a dormire con quell’uomo.  
Continuò a pensare a quei dettagli anche quando arrivò la colazione e, divorandola con gioia, non poté non sentirsi sia sazio che rilassato. Voleva davvero credere che quello non fosse solo un sogno, ma che fosse la realtà: meravigliosa e bellissima.  
Con occhi nuovi, più speranzosi, si guardò attorno sorprendendosi quando i suoi occhi si posarono sul libro di Gladio, abbandonato sul comodino.  
Ignis aveva detto che si chiamava ‘La Ballata delle Stelle’, ma lui non lo conosceva. Non conosceva nessun libro in realtà, tuttavia non poté non pensare a quanto fosse stato quasi piacevole sentire Gladio leggere per Ignis. Era uno dei suoi primi veri ricordi del risveglio in ospedale.  
L’uomo sembrò notare il suo sguardo e prese il libro in mano.  
«Sai leggere?», gli chiese con gentilezza.  
Magnus abbassò la testa, incapace di nascondere il suo disagio.  
«N-non proprio…», ammise. Riusciva a riconoscere certe lettere e parole ma solo per sopravvivenza, ma non aveva mai letto per davvero.  
«Ti va di provare?», domandò ancora Gladio con un piccolo sorriso, «Ti aiuto io, se vuoi».  
«D-davvero?»  
«Certo, ma solo se lo vuoi».  
Magnus annuì, provando una strana curiosità, e prendendo tra le mani il libro ne accarezzò la copertina chiara, con dei disegni delicati.  
«Sai leggere il titolo?»  
«Ignis ha detto che si chiama ‘La Ballata delle Stelle’», rispose aprendolo. Si trovò ben presto davanti a delle pagine fitte di parole che lui non conosceva ma che gli sembravano bellissime.  
Gladio, si sistemò meglio accanto a lui e, con voce calma, lo aiutò a leggere le prime righe. Non capisce granché di quello che sta leggendo, ma è una bella sensazione. Così piacevole che non si rese neanche conto di essersi di nuovo addormentato sulla spalla di Gladio.  
Quando si svegliò era disteso sul letto e nella stanza vi era anche Ignis, il quale gli rivolse un sorriso nel sentirlo muoversi.  
«Ben svegliato, Magnus», lo salutò, appoggiando un vassoio sul comodino.  
Sembrava essere il suo pranzo e aveva un aspetto bellissimo e il profumo sembrava ancora più appetitoso, Magnus infatti non poté non sentire lo stomaco gorgogliare per la fame.  
Gladio ridacchiò per la sua reazione.  
«Hai fame vedo. Ma come darti torto, la cucina di Ignis è fantastica», commentò, strappando una piccola risata all’altro uomo.  
«I medici saranno qui tra poco per visitarti, ma direi di farti già iniziare a mangiare», riprese Ignis, permettendo a Gladio di avvicinare il vassoio a Magnus.  
Nel vedere più da vicino il suo pasto non poté non restare con la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore. I pasti dell’ospedale erano buoni ma non sembravano essere niente in confronto a quello che Ignis aveva preparato.  
«L’hai… fatto per davvero tu?», chiese.  
«Sì. Te lo avevo promesso, no?»  
Magnus annuì incredulo, con il cuore che gli batteva fortissimo per l’emozione.  
«Posso… mangiarlo?», domandò incerto e quando i due uomini annuirono non poté trattenersi dall’iniziare a mangiare. Ignis gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe fatto, ma quella realtà era diversa.  
Era tutto buonissimo e non poté non sentire le lacrime pungergli l’occhio sano. Fu costretto a fermarsi per emettere un singhiozzo che allarmò sia Gladio che Ignis.  
«Magnus?», la mano dell’uomo più muscoloso si appoggiò sulla sua spalla.  
«Stai male?», lo interrogò l’altro e quell’interesse gli strappò un singhiozzo più alto.  
Non poteva farne a meno. Non si era mai sentito così… protetto e amato. Nessuno si era mai interessato a lui, né l’aveva protetto e consolato.  
Era tutto troppo bello e non poteva non piangere, sfogando tutto il dolore che aveva tenuto bloccato fino a quel momento.  
I due uomini gli restarono accanto, permettendogli di piangere e di sfogarsi. Solo qualche minuto dopo, mormorando delle scuse, riuscì a riprendere a mangiare, godendosi quel pranzo buonissimo che sembrava essere l’inizio di tutte le cose.  
Quella ritrovata calma lo rese addirittura più fiducioso perfino nei confronti del medico che, al termine del pasto, lo raggiunse per cambiargli la medicazione. Certo, non riuscì a nascondere un po’ di timore, ma si sentiva più calmo restando accanto a Ignis e Gladio.

 

Dopo la visita il bambino si addormentò, e Gladio e Ignis poterono finalmente parlare indisturbati. Erano entrambi rimasti spiazzati dalla fiducia che Magnus stava mostrando nei loro confronti.  
Inizialmente era stato più che naturale il suo dubbio e la paura, ma sembrava quasi che il bambino avesse trovato in loro una sorta di ancora di salvataggio.  
«Forse è perché siamo stati i primi ad essere gentili con lui», constatò Gladio per dare una risposta alla loro precedente considerazione.  
«Hai ragione… con tutto quello che ha passato deve essere stata una novità… difficile da accettare ma piacevole», assentì Ignis.  
«I medici pensano di dimetterlo in due settimane. Dimissione protetta in realtà. Pensano che il poter vivere in una casa famiglia, insieme ad altri bambini, possa aiutarlo a riprendersi anche mentalmente», spiegò.  
«Mi… chiedo come la prenderà», mormorò l’altro, «si troverà di nuovo in un luogo sconosciuto, con persone che non ha mai visto… dato che noi dovremo andarcene».  
Gladio annuì. Era complicato e lo sarebbe stato ancora di più con lo scorrere del tempo. E, suo malgrado, l’uomo dovette ammettere che pure per lui - e sicuramente anche per Ignis - sarebbe stato difficile abbandonare Magnus.  
«Lo capirà… è un bambino intelligente…», commentò.  
«Lo so… ma è ugualmente…»  
«Complicato», concluse Gladio per lui.  
Ignis assentì, cercando la mano del suo compagno.  
«Penso che andrò io dal Primo Ministro ora. Ho poltrito abbastanza», dichiarò, stringendo la mano di Ignis come per rassicurarlo.  
«Sicuro?»  
«Certo. Devi riposarti anche tu», assentì, nascondendo in realtà ciò che realmente lo stava crucciando.  
Sapeva benissimo il perché avrebbe trovato lui stesso difficile lasciare Magnus ed era un sentimento affettivo che aveva iniziato a nutrire quasi senza rendersene conto. Era stata una cosa rapida e inaspettata, ma talmente naturale la sorprenderlo.  
E per quanto volesse nasconderlo temeva per davvero il momento del loro saluto definitivo, e probabilmente pure lo stesso Ignis stava provando le sue stesse emozioni. Di conseguenza avevano entrambi bisogno di distrarsi e di mettere ordine in quel groviglio di sentimenti meravigliosi ma al tempo stesso spaventosi.  
Iniziarono infatti ad alternarsi per fare compagnia a Magnus nei giorni successivi, cercando di aiutarlo il più possibile con il superare i vari ostacoli e portarlo a fidarsi del prossimo.  
Il bambino si dimostrò sulle prime sospettoso, ma lentamente iniziò ad aprirsi un po’, mostrando curiosità e voglia di imparare, infatti sia Ignis che Gladio non nascosero il loro divertimento quando il più piccolo rese palese il suo interesse verso la lettura.  
Imparava velocemente e su incoraggiamento di Ignis, rimasto solo con lui quella mattina, iniziò a leggere a voce alta. Di tanto in tanto inciampava in qualche parola ma, con le correzioni dell’uomo trovò semplice andare avanti in quel libro che parlava di divinità e storia antica.  
Solo al termine di un capitolo il bambino si fermò e quello sembrò attirare le attenzioni di Ignis.  
«Va tutto bene, Magnus?», gli chiese con gentilezza.  
«S… sì», rispose.  
«La tua voce è insicura. Sei davvero sicuro che vada tutto bene?»  
Il bambino esitò forse incerto se parlare o meno, e Ignis gli concesse paziente quel momento di raccoglimento.  
«... come... ti sei fatto male?», chiese infine, lasciando spiazzato l’altro uomo.  
Era probabile, o almeno così pensò Ignis, che Magnus stesse pensando alla sua ferita e che fosse curioso riguardo a quella che invece sfigurava il volto dell’uomo.  
«Tanti anni fa. In una battaglia», spiegò brevemente.  
«... ah…»  
«Più di dieci anni fa per la precisione. Prima che tu nascessi», riprese Ignis, cercando di dare una risposta accurata al bambino senza però sbilanciarsi troppo.  
«Anche Gladio si è fatto male in quel tempo?», chiese Magnus.  
«Sì. Hai visto le sue cicatrici, vero?»  
«Sì… sono tante».  
«Abbiamo viaggiato molto, e vissuto molti pericoli», raccontò, «ma è stato anche un viaggio piacevole. Te ne avevo già parlato, no?»  
Il bambino rimase in silenzio e Ignis suppose che stesse ricordando ciò che gli aveva raccontato qualche giorno prima.  
«Posso… chiederti come hai fatto a… fare quello che fai?»  
Ignis sorrise.  
«Non è stato facile. Ma in qualche modo bisogna andare avanti. Mi sono impegnato ed ho imparato a fare tutto quello che sapevo già fare usando gli altri sensi… ed è stata essenziale la vicinanza di Gladio».  
«Gli altri sensi?»  
«Sì. Come quando so che ti stai muovendo. Avverto il movimento delle coperte e dell'aria. Ascoltando la tua voce posso intuire il tuo stato d'animo. Se avessi la vista, probabilmente non avrei potuto farlo», ammise.  
«Sembra... sembra una magia», mormorò Magnus con tono sorpreso e affascinato.  
«Si tratta dello spirito di adattamento dell'essere umano», continuò Ignis, «anche tu ti abituerai alla tua nuova vita».  
Magnus rimase in silenzio, forse soppesando le parole dell’uomo che gli diede modo di pensare quanto voleva senza insistere. Quel momento di riflessione durò per qualche minuto poi il bambino sembrò trovare il coraggio di fare altre domande, chiedendogli ancora dei viaggi e di Lucis.  
Ignis, pur non scendendo nei dettagli, cercò di raccortargli tutto. Da Insomnia al suo lavoro come consigliere, di Nocis e Prompto, dei posto che hanno visitato e altri aneddoti divertenti di quel gruppo a tratti sconclusionato. Sorridendo tra sé e sé nel sentire le domande cariche di curiosità del bambino che si stava chiaramente aprendo a lui e a quel rapporto che l’uomo non poteva negare di aver iniziato a creare e accettare.  
Gladio li raggiunse per pranzo e lui stesso iniziò ad aggiungere dei dettagli a ciò che Ignis stava già raccontando.  
«Un giorno potrai viaggiare anche tu», lo incoraggiò infatti l’uomo con tono sicuro e fiero.  
«Ma non ho nessuno…», pigolò il bambino.  
«Non sarà sempre così», dichiarò Ignis, «ora sei qui e le cose possono cambiare e cambieranno».  
«Ma non sono mai cambiate... quando... stavo alla base ci dicevano che le cose sarebbero migliorate se avessimo fatto i bravi... e i più bravi venivano ‘promossi’...», svelò ad un certo punto Magnus, come se avesse sentito il bisogno di rivelare quel piccolo dettaglio che, per i due uomini, si rivelò tutt’altro che ignorabile.  
«Ora... nessuno ti dirà quelle cose», rispose Gladio.  
Il bambino si toccò la benda.  
«Quei... bambini non sono più tornati…», mormorò, facendo rabbrividire sia Ignis che Gladio.  
«Magnus, quelle persone ora sono state punite. Hanno fatto cose cattive e hanno avuto quello che si meritavano per aver fatto soffrire bambini come voi. E ora tu non sei più lí con loro. Le cose sono già cambiate», lo incoraggiò il primo dei due, prendendogli la mano. Gladio stesso gli accarezzò la testa con affetto.  
«E... gli altri bambini…?», chiese poi.  
«Sono in un istituto. Un... luogo dove possono stare le persone che non hanno una casa o una famiglia», spiegò Ignis, «e stanno tutti bene. Non preoccuparti».  
«Molti... dicevano che chi scompariva era stato ritrovato dai genitori... ma i genitori non lasciano i bambini... non dovrebbero, credo... lo dicevano anche dei bambini che avevano avuto dei genitori. Ma erano stati lasciati anche loro... possono stare lì anche se hanno avuto una famiglia?», chiese in modo un po’ confusionario Magnus, forse trovando difficoltoso parlare di quelle cose.  
«Certo. Ci sono molte persone che si prendono cura di chi non ha una famiglia!», esclamò Gladio.  
«Io… io non ho mai avuto una famiglia... non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori», borbottò infine, «gli altri bambini piangevano spesso perchè rivolevano i genitori... e Marcus si arrabbiava. Io non ho mai avuto nessuno da ricordare, e non si sono mai arrabbiati con me per questo... sarebbe stato peggio se avessi perso qualcuno come gli altri bambini…»  
«...e ora?», chiese Ignis, trattenendo quasi il respiro.  
«Non lo so», ammise Magnus, «ma… tutto questo è bello», trovò il coraggio di ammettere.  
«Bello?»  
Magnus annuì, guardando il libro di Gladio sulle sue gambe.  
«Mi piace questa… nuova vita. Mi fa sentire bene anche se… se ho paura», svelò.  
«La paura non è sempre sbagliata», rispose Ignis dolce, «ci fa capire che siamo vivi e che teniamo a ciò che abbiamo».  
«… io… grazie...».  
Stava sorridendo e anche se Ignis non poteva vederlo sapeva che lo stava facendo dal tono della sua voce. Ed era… meraviglioso. Era come l’inizio di un bellissimo sogno dal quale non voleva più svegliarsi.


End file.
